


Bleeding Love

by flickawhip



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Francine needs a little help cleaning up...





	Bleeding Love

“Francine?”

It’s easy at first for Flick to seek her out, calling her name even as she follows the trail of carnage, the trail fading a few steps from Francine’s door, the door currently wide open. She had taken a breath at the sight inside, the slumped figure and trashed room. It had been easy for her to step inside, pushing the door closed carefully. 

“Fran?”

The woman was trembling, the closer Flick got the more she could see it. Her eyes were closed, face resting in her arms. She was scratched, the cuts looking painfully torn, the simplicity of the white dress Francine wore showing off how bloodied she was. 

Flick had sighed, picking her way through the rubble in the room to find a clean towel and gather a bowl full of water and flannel, pulling the First Aid box from her corner of the room. She had moved closer again, her voice gentle even as she began to clean the cuts, hating Francine’s hiss of pain. 

“What the hell happened? I thought Daffney was meant to hit the wire?”

“Botched.”

One word, almost yelped, said it all. 

Flick had sighed softly, washing the woman’s cuts clean, careful to apply healing cream and bandages, pressing down gently. She had worked for a while in ECW, so far avoiding the majority of tables and wire, chairs tended to be her issue. 

“You’ll need to let that heal up before you get revenge...”


End file.
